


¡Pastelazo!

by Nedmons



Category: The Ramones
Genre: Angelic Grace maybe?, Birthday, Cake, Fanart, Gen, Nedmons, Oops
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedmons/pseuds/Nedmons
Summary: Éste no es el peor que le hemos hecho a Johnny.
Kudos: 3





	¡Pastelazo!

**Author's Note:**

> Link: <https://neddie-ramone.tumblr.com/post/631378698989338624/pastelazo-this-is-not-the-worst-that-weve-ever>


End file.
